


[Podfic] this is how i see you

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minute of fighting against the <em>stupid</em> fucking impulse, drive, <em>fear</em> that makes him want to pull away, Bucky says, "Merry fucking Christmas," and maybe it could be a wry joke instead of bitter and spitting acid. Maybe.</p>
<p>Steve's arm's tighten for a second and there's no joke in his voice when he says, "<em>Trust me</em>, I've had worse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] this is how i see you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is how i see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537732) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags:  
Bucky has lots of issues; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character; Cognitive load is a bitch; Days Can Be Bad And Good; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; C-PTSD; Nightmares; Christmas fic

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyOHRHRmJRRUpHX00>

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence, yall. Winter is a beast. (And pregnancy is exhausting. :P) Hoping to do more now that things are warming up some.


End file.
